


sing for you

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Когда-нибудь он напишет для него целый альбом. Ну, а пока эта песня принадлежит лишь им двоим. И Бэкхён поет для него.





	sing for you

Бэкхён осторожно высунулся в коридор, оглянулся по сторонам и, не заметив угрозы в лице сердито-ворчливого лидера, на цыпочках двинулся в конец коридора. В маленьком окошке все еще горел свет, отбрасывая на гладкий паркет в коридоре причудливые оранжевые отсветы. Время уже давно перевалило за полночь, а усердный кто-то, сидящий в этой самой комнатке, всё еще не спешил укладываться в кровать. 

Бэкхён прижал к себе мягкий плед и перехватил термос с горячим чаем покрепче. В маленькой, самостоятельно оборудованной студии в их общежитии были невыносимо холодные полы, и Чанёль на утро всегда шмыгал носом, если Бэкхён не отпаивал его горячим фруктовым чаем. 

Бэкхён маленькими шажками добрался до заветной двери и аккуратно нажал на холодную ручку, стараясь не издавать лишнего шума. Бросив последний настороженный взгляд в другой конец коридора, где располагалась дверь в комнату лидера, Бэкхён неслышно скользнул в комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь. 

Чанёль сидел за столом, неудачно сгорбившись, и Бэкхён отлично представлял, как у него завтра будет болеть спина от продолжительного сидения в не самой удобной позе. 

Бэкхён поставил небольшой термос с еще горячими боками на подлокотник дивана и, расправив плед, двинулся в сторону Чанёля. Тот сидел в больших наушниках, качаясь в такт музыке, и проговаривал текст одними губами. Свет от ноутбука падал на его лицо, особенно подчеркивая темные круги под глазами и впалые щеки. Бэкхён сделал мысленную пометку в голове о том, что нужно отправлять его спать пораньше, а еще неплохо было бы хорошенько покормить. 

Бэкхён подошел ближе и набросил теплый плед на чужие широкие плечи, обнимая сзади и утыкаясь щекой в темную макушку. Чанёль вздрогнул от неожиданности и стянул с головы большие наушники, из которых всё еще лилась тихая музыка. 

– Привет, – совсем тихо поздоровался он, словно боялся повысить голос, чтобы ненароком не нарушить уютную тишину комнаты. 

– Привет, – так же тихо отозвался Бэкхён, целуя его в висок. – Замерз тут без меня? – спросил он, потираясь щекой о чужую макушку. 

– Очень, – Чанёль кивнул и накрыл его маленькие руки своими, мягко поглаживая теплые тонкие пальчики. – А ты чего не спишь?

– Без тебя мне не спится, ты же знаешь, – всё еще шепотом поделился Бэкхён. А потом махнул головой в сторону дивана. – А я тебе чаю принес. 

– Чай будет в самый раз, – Чанёль кивнул, развернулся и, потянув Бэкхёна за запястье, усадил его на свои колени, вытягивая концы пледа и укутывая его плечи. 

Бэкхён прижался к нему близко-близко, чтобы не упасть, и положил голову на чужое плечо. 

– Над чем ты тут трудишься? – спросил Бэкхён после нескольких минут тишины. 

– Над балладой для одного очень хорошенького мальчика, – хитро улыбнулся Чанёль. – Послушаешь? – и протянул ему наушники. 

– Ты серьезно? – Бэкхён невольно широко распахнул глаза. 

Чанёль лишь серьезно кивнул и сосредоточенно пощелкал мышкой. 

Бэкхён натянул наушники, взлохмачивая и без того растрепанные пряди, и принялся ждать. Через несколько щелчков мышки из наушников полилась мягкая мелодия, распадаясь на множество искрящихся нот. Бэкхён прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь внимательнее, и вдруг отчетливо увидел под закрытыми веками пляшущих по стенам солнечных зайчиков. Они переливались всеми цветами радуги и оглушали его своим звонким смехом. 

Мелодия была именно такой: теплой и мягкой. У Бэкхёна слов не было, чтобы описать ее по-другому. Чанёль мягко поглаживал его по пояснице широкой теплой ладонью, и к пляшущим зайчикам вдруг присоединились пышные невесомые облака, мерно плывущие по голубому небу и везущие на своих волнах кого-то очень маленького, мягкого и пушистого.

Мелодия закончилась так же искристо, как и началась, и Бэкхён открыл глаза, так и не сумев до конца избавиться от чувства полного спокойствия, прошившего его тело. 

Чанёль, внимательно наблюдающий за ним, теперь смотрел в его глаза, не отрываясь, и видел там столько всего, что не поддавалось описанию, но толкало писать еще и еще, лишь бы его мальчик не переставал вот так смотреть на него своими невозможными глазами-звездочками. 

– Понравилось? – тихонько спросил Чанёль. 

– Очень, – ответил Бэкхён дрожащим голосом. – Это прекрасно, Чанёль. Я хочу ее спеть. 

– Обязательно споешь, – пообещал Чанёль, – как только мы напишем к ней лирику. 

– Я тебе помогу, можно? – затаив дыхание, спросил Бэкхён. – Я уже даже вижу этот текст в своей голове, осталось только перенести его на бумагу, – восхищенно шептал он. 

Чанёль тихо рассмеялся и погладил парня по растрепанным волосам. Бэкхён потянулся за его рукой и потерся кончиком носа о чужое запястье. 

– Ты у меня такой талантливый, – благоговейно прошептал он и склонился к его лицу, мягко целуя чужие губы. 

Чанёль раскрыл губы и встретил его язык на полпути, мягко обласкивая и прижимая его за талию ближе. Бэкхён взлохматил пальцами волосы на его затылке и отстранился, упираясь лбом в его лоб. 

– Спасибо, – очень тихо прошептал он, щекоча своим теплым дыханием чужие губы. 

– Споешь ее для меня? – спросил Чанёль, поглаживая его по щеке большим пальцем. 

– Спою, – кивнул Бэкхён, подался вперед и потерся своим носом о чужой. 

– У тебя такой нос холодный, – пожаловался он, отстранившись через секунду. – Совсем тут скоро в ледышку превратишься. 

– Но ты же меня согреешь? – шутливо спросил Чанёль и дурашливо потыкался холодным носом в чужие ключицы. 

– Конечно согрею, – кивнул Бэкхён и встал, потянув его за руку за собой. – Прямо сейчас, – и потянул на выход из студии, – идем. 

– Подожди-ка, – Чанёль вернулся к компьютеру, сохранил последний получившийся фрагмент, отключил всё и вернулся к Бэкхёну, нежно взяв того за маленькую ладошку. 

– Вот теперь идем, – кивнул Чанёль. – Греться. 

***

Уже лежа в кровати и прижимая Бэкхёна к своей груди, Чанёль услышал, как его мальчик тихо напевает ту самую мелодию, пытаясь наложить на нее слова. Слова складывались в большое и теплое нечто, наполненное любовью и нежностью. И Чанёль порадовался, что этой ночью все-таки смог ускользнуть от Бэкхёна, который обычно сдерживал его ночные порывы вдохновения, насильно возвращая в кровать, и написать наконец то, что не давало ему покоя уже несколько дней. 

А Бэкхён всё продолжал мурлыкать, потираясь затылком о его щеку и сжимая его пальцы на своем животе. 

Когда-нибудь он напишет для него целый альбом, чтобы можно было поделиться с людьми своей музыкой и прекрасным голосом Бэкхёна. Когда-нибудь.

Ну, а пока эта песня принадлежит лишь им двоим. И Бэкхён поет для него.


End file.
